Lazos rojos
by Eterno Atardecer
Summary: Para que los lazos shinjitsu no ai funcionen debes creer en ellos; recuerden... que sabrán que el muchacho es el indicado cuando este cascabel suene al liberar de su muñeca el listón- por mas que movia la pulsera, ese cascabel no emitía sonido alguno - no lo sigas intentando mi niña, solo sonara cuando el roce tu piel, el encuentro de sus almas liberara el cascabel- AU
1. ¿Enserio? ¿Por un lazo?

- _ **Oh por dios chicas eso es una tontería**_ \- decía una peli azul que bufaba sin razón aparente

 _ **-Oh vamos Akane nada pierdes si lo intentas-**_ dijo una chica de lazo blanco como diadema en su largo cabello castaño

 _ **-Yo pensar lo mismo es una tontería, yo con la primera perderla con un chico cegatón que ni siquiera saber dónde estar yo porque su ceguera ser extrema**_ \- la de pelo violeta también bufaba

 _ **-¡Y por si fuera poco deben ser tres pulseras! -**_ se volvió a quejar la peli azul, dado que la razón de su molestia era que sus amigas la habían arrastrado a ese local viejo - _ **Eso solo es un negocio redondo-**_ bufo en voz más baja, obteniendo un codazo de la castaña

 _ **-Bueno está bien admito que tal vez es poco tonto pero es divertido-**_ insistió la castaña soñadoramente

 _ **-¿Enserio que el que la primera se te cayera con una chica fue divertido?-**_ la castaña borro su leve sonrisa de los labios y junto a sus amigas blasfemo

 _ **-Señoritas si no van a comprar les pido salgan por favor-**_ una pequeña anciana curvada por la edad pero con los ojos llenos de sabiduría les hablo con una voz tan dulce que las tres señoritas en su local se sonrojaron en automático _**–para que los lazos shinjitsu no ai funcionen debes creer en ellos y si no ponen su fe en ello realmente no funcionaran-**_

 _ **-Lo sentimos si los queremos las tres-**_ reverencio la castaña; la anciana volvió en su estante más alto y con lentitud jalo una escalera para tomar un cofre rojo sangre, las chicas se codeaban entre ellas por la indiscreción cometida frente a la propietaria de dichas pulseras, mientras entre murmullos borraban el mal humor de la chica de cabello corto

La anciana volvió a ellas con el mismo paso lento que caracterizaba su edad, tomo la mano de la castaña y ato un listón rojo con un pequeño cascabel dorado que no emitía ningún sonido, al terminar de ajustar dicho listón, con sus delgados dedos trazo sin tinta el kanji de amor verdadero en el dorso de la mano de la castaña, así sucesivamente hizo con las dos restantes _**– recuerden que sabrán que el muchacho es el indicado cuando este cascabel suene al liberar de su muñeca el listón-**_ la de ojos violetas estrujaba el cascabel que sin importar cuanto esfuerzo pusiera no emitía sonido alguno _**\- no lo sigas intentando mi niña, solo sonara cuando el roce tu piel, el encuentro de sus almas liberara el cascabel-**_ la anciana termino de escribir sin tinta el kanji en el dorso de la mano de la de cabello azul

 _ **-Eso no poder ser-**_ sus ojos violetas viajaron a los recuerdos de hace dos semanas cuando al ir en su bici revisando su celular atropello sin querer a un joven de largos cabellos negros con lentes similares a los de un fondo de botella, el joven tirado en el suelo ya se limpiaba sus ropas que por el impacto se ensuciaron de tierra; ella acudió a él pero en cuanto le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse escucho claramente un tintineo fuerte y claro que incluso hizo a su corazón brincar de una manera que jamás había sentido, sin saber por qué realmente; así que después de ayudarlo el continuo sacudiendo sus ropas, al terminar el chico cegatón le dio las gracias a un señora que justo pasaba a lado de ellos pensando que era la señora quien le había ayudado, la de ojos violetas justo noto también que sus gafas estaban estrelladas y al ver que él estaba bien mejor decidió irse del lugar total él ni si quiera supo quién lo había tropellado y además estaba bien; así que ella siguió su camino, una cuadra más adelante noto que ya no contaba con la pulsera, le costó mas que muchos días admitir que se le había caído al tocar a aquel chico cegatón

 _ **-¿Pero eso no siempre pasa verdad?-**_ pregunto nuevamente la castaña ya que cuando ella perdió su primera pulsera fue cuando su pulsera se había atorado con la falda de una chica bastante masculina y así sin más cayo su cascabel sin emitir sonido _**–no; no siempre pasa, por eso son tres cascabeles porque existen ocasiones en que tu fe ha decaído y entonces el cascabel solo se deja caer y una fuerza externa solo lo ayuda a que eso suceda, como fue tu caso-**_

 _ **-Aun creo que esto es raro-**_ la de pelo azul suspiro cansada y algo aburrida o eso les hacía pensar a sus amigas ya que en su interior deseaba con todas sus fuerzas conocer a un caballero que la tratara como si fuera su princesa y que la amara como si no hubiera mañana así que intentar con lo que hubiera solo ayudaba en su propósito, pero jamás dejaría que sus amigas vieran que ella también era una romántica, prefería estar del lado de shampoo que siempre pensaba las cosas mas fríamente

 _ **-Anden niñas, salgan a toparse con su amor verdadero-**_ la anciana guardo el dinero que le habían pagado por las pulseras y volteo para darles la más dulce de sus sonrisas, las jóvenes salieron mirando sus pulseras y guardando un suspiro en sí mismas

– _**Ya querer yo que colon ser así de dulce, abuelita solo ponerme a trabajar muy duro –**_ las otras dos chicas rieron por el comentario ya que sabían era cierto _**– Así que para evitar furia de abuelita yo volver ahora mismo al neko haten; ya salí por mucho mas de lo que abuela permitir-**_

Las tres se despidieron tomando cada una su rumbo aunque se encontraban en un parque de atracciones ukyo kuonji; la castaña trabajaba en un puesto de okonomiyakis junto a su padre; shampo, la de ojos violetas trabajaba junto a su abuela en el nekohaten un puesto en el mismo parque de atracciones, solo la de cabellos azules no pintaba nada ahí, solo fue por sus amigas un momento para distraerse con ellas hasta que lograron convencerla de ir con la señora de las pulseras.

Miro a la pulsera en su muñeca con una sonrisa boba pensando en que tipo de chico seria el que derribara esa pulsera e hiciera sonar ese pequeño cascabel, sonrió aún más pensando que de verdad debería ser amable y muy apuesto además de todo un caballero, de repente sintió un golpe en su cabeza seguido de un fuerte dolor en sus pompas al haber tropezado con alguien estaba a punto de levantar la mirada cuando una opresión en su corazón se hizo presente y sin más, un tintineo que retumbo en todo su ser, ¡No lo podía creer! ¡No tan pronto! ¡Aún no estaba preparada para conocer al amor de su vida _ **–¡ Niña boba deberías fijarte por donde caminas!-**_ la fuerte voz de un joven le grito

Sus ensoñaciones acabaron en un santiamén; levanto el rostro furiosamente _**–¿¡A quien le dices boba!? ¡Medio hombre!-**_ grito sin más mirando directamente a unos ojos azules llenos de coraje y además de alguna bebida fría que seguro se le derramo encima cuando chocaron

 _ **-A ti claramente; ¡Niña con fuerza de gorila!-**_ él le mostro la lengua, un extraño sonrojo le invadio sus mejillas

 _ **-¡Estúpido pervertido!-**_ le grito ella de regreso, furiosa; se dio media vuelta lista para marcharse sin pedir disculpas hasta que la voz del joven la trajo de vuelta _**–¡Hey boba! se te cayo esto-**_ ella vio lo que el traía en sus manos; era su _pulsera shinjitsu no ai,_ ella aun enfurecida se olvidó del significado de esa pulsera _ **–¡CONSERVALA IDIOTA!-**_ Akane se fue bufando por todo lo alto, estaba furiosa, realmente furiosa ¡Jamás un hombre la había tratado así! ¡Jamás! Y pensar que ese chico se había quedado con algo que acababa de comprar, en cuanto la neblina se disipo de su cabeza, su corazón reacciono, el tintineo, el roce o más bien el choque con aquel muchacho, además de la anormal reacción de su corazón al sentir al joven ¡Ah no! ¡Él no iba a ser su amor verdadero! ¡Jamás! Sin pensárselo dos veces se encamino con pasos duros al local de la anciana a comprar otra pulsera, por que sin duda ella esperaba un caballero, tal vez no en un corcel blanco pero al menos que no fuera un patán total como ese tipo de ojos azules, detuvo su paso solo 5 segundos al recordar esos ojos azules y así sin querer un atisbo de aquel mini infarto que sufrió al chocar con él, volvió a hacer eco en su corazón

 _ **-¡Noooo! ¡El no!-**_ grito para si misma llegando al local que decía claramente CERRADO

Mis lectores! Que les parece? Fue una idea de esas que surgen en 5 segundos XD

Y si les gusto la idea por supuesto volveré a buscar mi inspiración para traerles esta historia completa; o ¿la dejamos como capitulo único? Que les parece

Agradezco siempre sus comentarios me encanta saber de ustedes y que les agrada lo que escribo sobre todo que en ocasiones se toman el tiempo para leerme completa jaja y dejarme sus comentario gracias! Los amo :*


	2. Ojos de amor

El sorbeteo de lo que restaba de su bebida de frutas tropicales era el único ruido que resonaba en la mesa en la que las tres chicas esperaban que alguna se armara de valor para explicar cómo es que las tres en el mismo día que compraron las pulseras, ya necesitaban una nueva.

 **-Estar bien yo ser la primera en contarles-** la chica de ojos violetas suspiro despacio para evitar el sonrojo que sabe que vendría en cuanto les contara como perdió su pulsera recién adquirida pero sus palabras no salían por mas que lo intentaba; solo continuaba boqueando como pececillo fuera del agua

 **-¿Que no nos ibas a contar?-** pregunto la castaña no aguantando un minuto más de silencio, ni tampoco la risa que les causaba ver a la amazona sin palabras **-Esta bien yo les contare primero-** dio un último sorbo profundo a su bebida agarrando valor; bajo su vaso a la mesa con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, en lo que la sonrisa tenue que adornaba sus labios termino en sus labios rojos curvados en una sonrisa inigualable, como un pequeño poema al amor

 **-¿Recuerdan a la chica que les platique, con la que perdí la primera pulsera?** \- ambas espectadoras asintieron - **Pues bien oigan esto, ¡No es una chica!-** shampoo y akane se miraron entre sí con ojos asombrados **-él estaba disfrazado de chica porque perdió una apuesta con un amigo**

 **-Entonces con el perdiste la pulsera ¡Otra vez!-** esta vez fue akane la que no pudo reprimir un gritito de emoción, eso del romance de los demás, eso sí que le alegraba más que el de ella misma

Ukyo suspiro otra vez profundo pero esa sonrisa permanecía en su lugar, solo continuo moviendo con su popote los hielos **-A decir verdad no-** volteo un poco su cara para mirar a lo lejos y esconder su sonrojo **-se disculpó conmigo por lo de la otra vez dijo que me había reconocidos por mi cabello largo y mis ojos bonitos… es muy simpático e incluso estrechamos las manos y espere a que la pulsera cayera pero no, no paso; no les mentiré, eso me desilusiono un poco, él era muy amable y no estaba nada mal y el que se haya acercado para disculparse por lo del incidente-** ella se volvió a perder en sus recuerdos hasta volvió a suspirar soñadoramente **-pensé que era muy adecuado-** la sonrisa en sus labios acompañada de ese suspiro parecían adornar de manera permanente el rostro de la castaña

 **-¿Entonces por qué sonreír tu así?-** la de ojos violetas que rara vez dejaba pasar algo entrecerró sus ojos acusadoramente

 **-Después de charlar un rato un amigo de el llego hasta donde estábamos, se estrecharon las manos y empezaron a bromear pasando de mí, el chico le decía que había conservado una linda fotografía para el recuerdo de su disfraz y cuando estaba por retirarme el primer chico codeo a su amigo y solo entonces nos miramos de verdad…-** las dos chicas restantes se miraban entre si imaginando como continuaba la historia, procurando no ser tan obvias con su emoción ya que a pesar de que ukyo era la más enamoradiza, ella jamás había tenido esa clase de brillo en los ojos **–de verdad nos miramos y fue algo tan… diferente**

 **-Él es… apuesto-** ukyo sorbió mas de su vaso que hacía tiempo había dejado de tener malteada de fresa, la peli azul solo pensó que ukyo realmente tenia suerte, al menos a ella no le había tocado un idiota patán; sacudió la cabeza y volvió a poner su atención en sus hielos ya derretidos para alejar sus pensamientos de esos ojos azules tan sosos, tan inusuales, tan poco atractivos, tan… tan atrayentes. Bufo otra vez ignorando sus pensamientos y regresando su mirada a ukyo que mantenía ese brillo en sus ojos - **tiene un atractivo inocente, no se ve tan masculino como su amigo, el en cambio se ve algo infantil pero no del mal modo sino del modo inocente, no mal entiendan su cuerpo es atlético pero sus ojos es como si jamás hubieran conocido la malicia… sus ojos tan expresivos que me pareció que cuando me había mirado todo lo demás dejo de existir; su amigo de nombre konatsu me dijo que él era ryoga, el idiota por el cual se disfrazó de mujer y ambos soltamos una risita; él dijo que la apuesta era igualitaria si él hubiera perdido, él se habría disfrazado. Yo le dije que sería atractivo verle en falda; el me respondió que sería lo más seguro ya que el poseía unas piernas envidiables-** ukyo sonrió fuerte al recordar esa platica y las chicas no pudieron evitar sonreír por ella, se notaba que había sido un encuentro muy lindo

 **-Platicamos unos minutos y creo que incluso, fuimos algo groseros ya que entre bromas fuimos dejando de lado a konatsu y solo sé que reí como nunca-** la sonrisa en su cara lo reafirmaba **-Además, él es muy lindo y se sonrojaba cuando yo le hacía comentarios graciosos… fue perfecto-** ella volvió su mirada sus amigas que la miraban con ojos embelesados como quien ansia su propia historia de amor

 **\- ¿Y el listón?-** pregunto akane recapitulando que nunca escucho que ella contara lo del cascabel

 **-Bueno a decir verdad yo estaba muy encantada con el que de verdad me convencí de que no importaba el listón yo de verdad quería darme una oportunidad con ese chico del colmillo-** sonrió tímida otra vez **\- él me había pedido mi numero para ir a tomar un helado después y justo cuando se lo iba a dar mi papa salió a gritarme que era hora de volver a trabajar, así que solo di media vuelta para irme pero antes de dar si quiera el primer paso… una sensación intensa inundo mi cuerpo e incluso estoy segura que me dolió un poco el corazón, después solo el tintineo sonando tan fuerte como una campana me retumbo. Volví la vista y era el, me había tomado del brazo antes de que yo huyera y me dijo que lo disculpara por haberme tomado, pero no le había dado mi número y tampoco les había dicho mi nombre-** ukyo sonrojada a otro nivel solo continuo jugando con el popote del vaso vacío desde hace tiempo

El silencio se había instaurado durante lo que parecieron horas y ukyo continuaba decidida a permanecer en silencio hasta que unos labiecillos rosas rompieron el silencio con un grito **-¡Por kami no nos puedes hacer esto! ¡Dinos que hiciste!-** las dos estaban desesperadas por saber el desenlace de dicha historia que sin notarlo ya habían tomado a ukyo de ambas manos suplicando les contara mas

 **-Le dije que estaba muy segura que estábamos destinados a vernos otra vez así que podía esperar un poco más-** la cara de sorpresa de sus amigas era todo un poema **-con mucho trabajo nos soltamos y tuve que correr a dejar de hiperventilar-** las tres se rieron en un coro muy aturdidor **-fue lo más divertido que me ha pasado en años, así que hasta que llegue al restaurant fue que me di cuenta que me faltaba mi pulsera y para ser honesta no podía estar más feliz de que hubiera sido con el-**

Las chicas suspiraron juntas, con una pequeña sonrisilla dulce que solo el conocimiento del amor podría crear. Como si fuera intencional las tres se miraron acusadoramente y soltaron una risa angelical, misma que fue cortada por una mesera que se acercó a ellas **– Señoritas disculpen las molestias pero si ya no van a consumir…-** la mesera se sonrojo al máximo al sentirse que era maleducada **-hay gente esperando por su mesa-** las chicas miraron sus vasos vacíos hacía más de una hora en la que solo charlaban y murmuraban que no prestaron atención a que seguían en un cafetería ¡y sin consumir!

Las tres se volvieron a mirar entre si y rieron nuevamente, cada una tomo sus bolsos y fueron directo a caja a pagar por su consumo en lo que la mesera limpiaba su anterior mesa **-Esto ha sido una emboscada solo yo eh hablado y ustedes muy tramposas solo han escuchado-** mofo la castaña fingiendo enojo mientras salían de la cafetería

 **-Oh vamos; mañana cuando salgan a comer les contare la mía ¿les parece?-** la peli azul les sonrió dulce como su carácter la ejemplificaba

 **-No lo dejare pasar esta vez eh-** las tres procedieron a despedirse y tomar cada una su rumbo

La de ojos violetas fue la más distraída al volverse a casa, camino lentamente como si con el hecho de caminar más lento pudiese llegar alguien especial, o cegatón lo que fuera primero; ella sacudió su cabeza fuertemente no podía estar pensando en esas tonterías el chico era lindo sin duda ¡Pero ella! ¡Ella era una maldita diosa de la belleza! ¡Necesitaba a alguien de igual valor! O eso se empeñaba en engañarse, ya estaba muy cansada de juegos que la mantenían sola por una decepción amorosa anterior, no, ella era muy lista, ella no volvería a creer tan fácil. Así que ahora solo les hacía pensar a los hombres que ella era demasiada mujer para esos hombres y así los mantenía alejados de ella, para que jamás se acercaran y la dañaran ¡Jamás! Y así engañándose a ella misma el vidrio de la estantería por la que iba pasando reflejo a una hermosa joven de ojos y cabellos violetas con una sonrisa tan soñadora y dulce que dejaría en ridícula a la misma miel, porque aunque ella quisiera creer que no se estaba dejando abrazar por cupido; en su mente su segundo encuentro era más honesto que ella.

Que les parecio? Se que esperaban un Ranmaxakane pero estoy inovando con ustedes en esto de multiparing nunca lo había hecho y esta oportunidad me parecio justa jeje! Aun asi espero que les gustara este capitulo, lo modifique y actualice un monton! Quería que les agradara tanto como a mi, jeje buenos amados lectores nos leemos en el siguiente agradezco el tomarse la molestia de comentas¿r, les adoro.

JustNita: me han convencido sus lindos comentarios! Por su puesto trabajere arduamente! Nos leemo

Ka-chan: me gusta que sea divertida espero te paresca igual de divertido este capitulo, te leo pronto

Maat Sejmet: gracias! :3 espero que también te guste este. Nos leemos

paulayjoaqui: precisamente! El siguiente capitulo lo he planeado muy especial! Pero aun no ha podido salir de mi cabeza 0w0´ espero estes aquí para leerlo

SaraTendo: igual te adelanto planeo una sorpresa jeje! Me dices que te parece

litapaz: como podrán ver estoy haciendo enfoques múltiples pero solo de las chicas pero tengo un capitulo queriendo salir de mi cabeza que me encanta, nos leemos

MarcelaRomero752 : jajaja! Que linda me encanto tu comentario :* aquí tenes! Saludos y espero te guste

Esmeralda Saotom: gracias aquí un poco mas de la historia espero te agrade

Haruri Saotome; aquí esta la conti espero también te parezca linda, saludos!

.rc13: espero también te guste este nuevo enfoque que lleva la historia gracias por comentar, nos leemos

Kitsune K: espero que este capitulo te parezca también muy bueno, y también el nuevo giro garcias por pasar.

Fcnath: aquí tienen gracias por comentar, saludos!

Flakita: te aseguro habrá mas espero que estes aquí para leerla!

ELISA LUCIA V 2016: jaja espero que te haya encantado este capitulo por que como pudiste ver konatsu fue el primero con el que ukyo perdió su pulsera pero el amado ryoga entro en escena! Jaja espero te encante muchas gracias por pasar y comentas se agradece. Nos leemos!

nancyricoleon: jaja si eso mismo espero yo pero por ahora ella aun cree que el es un malo jaja pero sabemos que nadie se resiste al encanto saotome jeje. Saludos y nos leemos pronto!

Akane04; segui su consejo aunque si soy sincera si quería jajaja! Gracias por comentar nos vamos a leer pronto.


	3. Una violencia tan tierna

Unas risas angelicales se escucharon desde el otro lado de la entrada, un hermoso coro de damas riendo era una manera bastante buena de empezar un día o al menos eso pensó el chico con gafas de pasta

 **-El día que encuentre a una chica con ese sonido en los labios les prometo me caso-** un chico de ojos zafiro bromeaba con sus amigos fuera de la cafetería de donde salieron dichas risas en a que ellos estaban esperando poder pasar

 **-Yo solo estoy esperando el sí, bueno un sí y su nombre o dirección o donde rayos la puedo encontrar-** un joven de cabello negro cenizo sonrió autosuficiente mostrando su característico colmillo aunque también un poco pensativo y es que ¿Cómo la encontraría?

 **-¡Oh no! ¡No me digas eso! porque no me lo has contado ¡se supone que somos amigos imbécil!-** el muchacho de ojos zafiros había tomado al del colmillo por el cuello raspando juguetonamente su cabellera

 **-¡Qué te pasa idiota tu y yo no somos amigos!-** el de ojos zafiros solo raspo más fuerte al chico del colmillo **-ah no ¿estás seguro?-** siguió insistiendo el joven de ojos zafiro continuando con sus juegos

 **-¡Ya basta! eres una nenaza-** sonrió el chico de la bandana **-somos como hermanos ¿está bien?-** el de ojos zafiro solo rio más fuerte y más dulce aferrando aún más a su mejor amigo de toda la vida

 **-Ya, ya, todos sabemos que se aman en secreto-** el chico de los lentes los separo y se puso intermedio en lo que ellos trataban vanamente de volver a tomarse de los cabellos **-yo jamás amaría a este imbécil ya hay alguien que me roba el sueño-** dijo el del colmillo mostrando su lengua y aunque el chico de lentes pensó que eran realmente infantiles, no pudo evitar no apreciar el momento de felicidad

 **-Y yo antes preferiría estar con una marimacho que con este-** le mostro la lengua a su amigo **-O bueno tal vez no, no estoy seguro-**

 **-Finjan todo lo que quieren hasta konatsu sabe de su amor prohibido-** comento el de los lentes continuando con la broma, ignorando que los otros dos amigos se miraban de manera cómplice para de un segundo a otro atacar los dos juntos a su amigo mayor

Y así entre golpes suaves y raspones, jalones de trenza, una arrancada de bandana y hasta unos lentes en el suelo fueron encontrados por una linda mesera **-Disculpen la tardanza ya hay una mesa libre-** la mesera les sonrío a los jóvenes que avergonzados por la escena que acababan de protagonizar; en lo que acomodaban sus ropas, uno ajustaba nuevamente su trenza y el otro apretujaba otra vez su bandana, entrando en el establecimiento entre codazos y empujones ligeros

 **-Ahora si díganme chicos que van a pedir-** una mesera de increíbles ojos verdes y caderas prominentes se ubicó a un costado del chico de los lentes de pasta y sinuosamente ajusto su posición para con sus caderas colocarse lo más junto posible del chico de lentes que en automático al sentir la insinuación de la mesera se puso colorado hasta empañar las gafas; mientras sus dos amigos se codeaban por la actitud del chico ya que su amigo era conocido por jamás rechazar a una dama, aunque jamás tenia citas ni tampoco novias pero odiaba que las chicas lo intimidaran así que su estrategia era el mostrarse seguro de sí mismo intimidando así a la joven dama en cuestión aunque en realidad era bastante torpe y solo devolvía los elogios… Hace algún tiempo atrás el chico de las gafas creyó haberse enamorado de una chica que había tomado la iniciativa con el, pero al tiempo los chicos se dieron cuenta que la joven solo abusaba del noble corazón del chico de las gafas, para que trabajara arduamente para cumplir todos y cada uno de sus caprichos vánales en nombre del amor que decía tenerle. Así ella continuo durante algún tiempo gastando su dinero y su aun puro corazón; así que después de eso el chico de las gafas se había transformado por completo, había vuelto a usar sus gafas de pasta por las cuales durante años le habían intimidado en la escuela, volvió a usar las ropas de su región nativa que tampoco eran muy atractivas que digamos y decidió que era mejor ser ignorado que lastimado. Sobre todo cuando esa misma chica que lo sedujo, lo intento también con el único hombre que no lo había humillado por su apariencia cuando el recién llego; así que cuando el de ojos zafiro le dijo lo que había hecho esa joven al tratar de seducirlo, mousse no pudo dudar de la palabra del muchacho y luchando contra todo sentimiento de dolor creyó en su amistad, mediante la cual luego conocería al mejor amigo del de ojos zafiro; un chico de bandana amarilla y singular colmillo sobresaliente que sin duda resulto ser un tipo inigualable también

 **-¿La conoces cegatón? ¿Está todo bien?-** pregunto el de ojos zafiro apenas se retiró la mesera por sus pedidos, después de sentirse culpable de que a su amigo le jugaran mal intentando seducirlo, se había vuelto algo protector con los suyos

 **-Am no, no la conozco-** el joven aún permanecía sonrojado por la osadía de la joven mesera

 **-Hace mucho no te comportabas así-** dijo el de la bandana

 **-En realidad no es por ella, es solo que conocí a una chica que…-** el joven solo apretó fuerte su ropa intimidado para hablar

 **-Oh vamos sabes que estamos aquí para molestar pero también podemos no se… joder menos-** trato de sonar juguetón el joven de ojos zafiro para infundirle confianza a su a veces triste amigo

 **-Hace algunas semanas la había visto estoy seguro, pero se fue tan rápido como vio que yo estaba bien-** menciono algo avergonzado con la cabeza baja

 **-¿Cuándo nos dijiste que una chica en bici te había atropellado?-** pregunto el del colmillo

 **-Si esa misma, la volví a ver hace unos días cuando lleve a kurone a comer-**

 **-¡Oh envidioso! ¡Tú prima estaba de visita y no nos dijiste! ¡Ella es linda!-** se codearon entre ellos lanzándose miradas

El chico de lentes solo sonrió en desacuerdo **-Lleve a kurone al Neko Haten, me lo habían recomendado así que fuimos y en cuanto entre ella me vio en el local en el que supuse ella atendía; su mirada me dijo que estaba sorprendida de verme ahí pero yo aún no la reconocía así que solo se me hizo raro pero no le preste mucha atención ya que ella no es el tipo de chica que alguien como yo pueda conocer-**

 **-Mousse ya hemos hablado de es…-** el chico de los lentes le interrumpió

 **-Es que si de verdad la hubieran visto… ni si quiera su cabello es común, toda ella esta sacada de un manga romántico donde cualquier idiota mataría por ella… es de belleza exótica pero hermosa-** el solo sonrió al recordarla

 **-No es por presumir pero no creo que sea más guapa que mi misteriosa mujer-** el del colmillo que pocas veces hablaba de sus sentimientos irrumpió el discurso del enamorado

 **-Aquí tienen chicos-** la mesera acomodando sus platillos los había vuelto a sacar de sus ensoñaciones, pero esta vez la victima de sus roces fue el chico de la bandana, ya que la chica al tratar de acomodar su plato de comida fingió tropezarse para que como ella planeo el chico de la bandana la alcanzara a tomar de la cintura; el chico del colmillo sorprendido por la acción de ella al tomarlo del cuello la soltó en segundos para volver a acomodarse en su silla nuevamente, pero la chica solo chisto molesta por otro plan fallido

 **-¡Que planea esa chica!-** gruño molesto el chico de la bandana

 **-Pues le deseo suerte con lo que quiera conseguir solo sé que no será con ninguno de nosotros-** el chico de los lentes volvió a sonreír soñador **-la pequeña fiera me ha atrapado; ella es diferente a las chicas que eh conocido, me odia sin que nos conozcamos, me odia a un nivel muy diferente al que creí posible-**

Los chicos empezaron a reír descontroladamente **-Enserio te gusto eh-**

 **-La verdad es así; cuando saque la silla para que kurone se sentara, ella me miro como si yo hubiera cometido un golpe de estado y yo no podía estar más desconcertado aunque me sentí bastante raro, así que por supuesto pensé que estaba malinterpretando todo, pero cuando ella se acercó a nuestra mesa a levantar el pedido lo primero que hizo fue azotar los menús contra la mesa y preguntar que íbamos a querer yo y mi noviecita, incluso kurone pensó que yo la conocía y que por eso era la escena de celos que incluso rápidamente aclaro que era mi prima no mi novia y enseguida la pequeña fiera se sonrojo tanto, que trato de excusarse pero sus palabras no salían así que solo se disculpó y salió corriendo a la cocina y les puedo jurar que cuando su carita se sonrojo algo dentro de mi estallo y entonces mientras vi sus cabellos violetas ondearse mientras corría; yo... la recordé, recordé que ella era quien me había atropellado, recordé sus cabellos violetas borrosamente ondearse con el movimiento de su bici así fue que lo tuve bastante claro en ese momento.**

 **-¿Y no crees que solo te gusta porque es bonita?-** quiso asegurarse el de la bandana

 **-No… estoy seguro, es algo que se siente muy den…-** el chico ya no pudo continuar ya que la mesera de ojos verdes había llegado a su mesa y con toda la osadía había vertido "sin querer" un vaso de agua sobre el pantalón del el ultimo chico que le faltaba por tocar e inmediatamente estaba por tratar de secarle con una toalla pero el chico de ojos azules fue más rápido y tomo su mano de la muñeca apresándola

 **-Señorita no sé qué pretenda de verdad pero le sugiero que nos deje en paz a mis amigos y a mí-** la joven sonrojada y avergonzada bajaba mirada al borde de las lágrimas

 **-¡Es que yo solo quiero enamorarme!-** grito a ojos cerrados

 **-Pues así no lo vas a lograr-** sentencio duro el de la bandana

 **-Pero la vieja dijo que si tocaba al hombre correcto mi pulsera caería y entonces así yo sabría que es el-**

 **-¿De que rayos hablas?-** cuestiono el de ojos azules

La chica tomo asiento, callando sus sollozos adquirió un nuevo brillo **-en el centro de nerima hay un local viejo, ahí hay una viejecita que dice que puede ayudarte a reconocer a tu verdadero amor-**

 **-¿Y tú le creíste? Se nota que aun eres una niña-** el de ojos zafiro solo bufo

 **-Oh es verdad-** la mesera hizo un pequeño puchero **-no me arranquen la ilusión, aun espero que esta pulsera caiga-** la mesera nuevamente jalo su pulsera para ver si caía pero no fue así; inmediatamente se levanto de la mesa y se retiró, pero en cuanto los chicos estaban por regresar a su plática ella volvió con tres helados y unas toallas **-estos los invito yo, gome por las incomodidades que les hice pasar-** ella le paso las toallas al de ojos zafiro para que se secara **-la viejecilla dice que este listón ayuda al hilo rojo del destino a encontrar el amor verdadero, ella pone un hechizo en el dorso de tu mano que ayuda a que tu alma exteriorice, para que cuando llegues a tocar a esa persona, tu alma la reconozca y entonces lo sentirás… O al menos eso dice-** ella levanto su mano enseñándoles el listón que adornaba su muñeca junto a un pequeño cascabelito que no emitía sonido

 **-¿Por qué el cascabel?-** pregunto el del colmillo con la mirada ausente

 **-Cuentan que cuando la piel de la mujer en cuestión toque la de su amor verdadero este cascabel retumbara soltando la pulsera de su mano; pero bueno les eh entretenido mucho sigan disfrutando-** la mesera termino de limpiar la mesa y se retiró.

 **-Ese día en el restaurant, después de que ella saliera, la seguí…-** los dos estaban tan absortos pensando en la historia recién contada que cuando el chico de gafas empezó a hablar los conmociono **-solo la seguí por instinto como si de alguna manera yo la hubiera dañado siendo que no es así, esa vez era apenas la segunda vez que la veía; la encontré tras la cocina sentada en el suelo con su espalda recargada en la pared, abrazando sus piernas, mientras decía una y otra vez "estúpida shampo" entendí que ella se hablaba a sí misma. No lo pude evitar, sentí dolor al verla; aunque yo realmente no le conocía y sin embargo ahí estaba yo estrujándome pensando en cómo consolarla como hacerla sonreír y de un momento a otro yo solo esperaba conocer cómo se curvarían sus labios cuando sonriera, cuando di un paso hacia ella, ella como si se tratara de una gata fierecilla, inmediatamente se paró del suelo y se ciñó a la pared, alerta como si yo la fuera a dañar, me miro con los ojos más despectivos que jamás nadie había usado en mi-**

 **-No supe que hacer, ni cómo explicar que la había seguido así que solo tartamudee mi nombre como tonto extendiendo mi mano, pero ella con una espátula golpeo la mano que tenía extendida evitando tocarme, ella solo me pregunto que si no sabía que el acceso a las cocinas era solo para el personal que trabajaba en el neko haten; yo… yo solo tartamudee otra vez diciendo que la vi entrar y me preocupe por su estado...Pero ella enseguida rompió mis argumentos, Dijo que como podía preocuparme si yo no sabía ni quien era ella, eh hizo la risa más malévola que yo eh escuchado-** el chico de gafas sonrió al recordarla **– ella se rio de mí, de mí que me preocupe por ella… pero en vez de irme, yo solo pude decirle que si la conocía, que era ella quien me había atropellado, ella cambio su mirada de malévola solo por una fracción de segundo a sorpresa; volviendo a su estado fiero -tu no esperar que yo pagarte algo ¿No? Yo verte muy bien fisicamente- esas fueron sus palabras; yo le respondí estúpidamente, le dije que ella se veía aún mejor-** el chico de gafas sonrió triste **-ella puso esa mirada de todos los hombre son iguales, y eso dolió.**

 **-Oye amigo lo sentimos, pero no tenías por qué haber soportado todo eso pudiste haberte solo ido y dejarla ahí con todo su veneno-** dijo el del colmillo

 **-Eso mismo pensé… pero sus ojos tienen una violencia tan tierna… le aclare que no quería nada, que solo fue puro instinto el seguirla y comprobar que estaba bien, ella enseguida mufo cruzándose de brazos y me miro tan cruelmente que supe que yo no había conocido a una mujer que fuera tan violenta sin si quiera usar la fuerza-**

El de ojos zafiro sin querer se atraganto con la bebida ya que sin desearlo realmente, su mente viajo a cuando por primera vez alguien le llamo medio hombre ¡Medio hombre! ¡Por dios él no era egocéntrico pero las chicas morían por el! ¡Como esa pequeñaja torpe le había considerado la mitad de un hombre de verdad! Recordó también la violencia en su mirada, lo despectivo de su naricilla creyéndose superior, sus labios rosas presionados uno contra otro para evitar soltar más improperios, él no lo pudo evitar. Sonrió al recordarla ¡Pequeña Marimacho Violenta! Su sonrisa se volvió en una risa fuerte y llena de júbilo ¡Jamás lo habían tratado así! ¡Menos una chica!

 **-¿Estás bien?-** su amigo de la bandana le palmeaba la espada preocupado

 **-Si estoy bien gracias-** ojos zafiro tuvo que fingir que su risa demente fue una tos muy fuerte, disimulo no muy creíble **-Sigue con tu historia disculpa-** ahora sonrojado y con una sonrisa escondida el de ojos zafiro continuo escuchando

 **-Su odio por mí me sorprendió más de lo que creí, no estoy seguro si es por una mala experiencia o solo le parecí desagradable, pero después de eso solo quería borrar esa mirada malévola junto a su pensamiento de que todos somos iguales, yo sé que no es así porque los conozco a ustedes, pero ella no; y creo que doy gracias a ello, a que no conozca a nadie tan buen hombre porque eso significa que si me conoce bien… tal vez yo podría; agradarle-** el chico de las gafas sonrió un poco; despacio, sintiéndose inferior ante la belleza de aquella dama que perturbo sus sueños y despertó viejos anhelos

 **-Tu eres increíble cegatón-** el de ojos azules poso su mano en su hombro al mismo tiempo que el del colmillo **-es cierto muchacho, si crees que vale la pena el dolor; inténtalo tu al menos sabes donde trabaja-**

 **-Y eso que no han escuchado la mejor parte-** el muchacho de lentes sorbió el último trago de helado derretido en su vaso y sonrió igual de fuerte que minutos antes **-Ella estaba por irse pero le pedí que se detuviera y respirara despacio antes de salir** ; **entonces… ella de la nada lanzo un chui a mi hombro y por el impacto me golpee contra la pared, ella furiosa me dijo que yo no era nadie para decirle que hacer, que no me atreviera a meterme bajo su piel, su rostro estaba rojo de la ira, pero fueron sus palabras las que no entendí, parecía furiosa consigo misma y conmigo por estar ahí sin que nadie me hubiera llamado, pero que significaba eso meterse bajo la piel, apenas era la segunda vez que la veía y la primera que hablaba con ella, pero no me dio tiempo a razonar sobre sus palabras porque enseguida que me lo dijo me volvió a atacar con otro chui que jamás vi que llevara consigo.**

 **-Tal vez también es experta como tú en eso de las armas ocultas-** menciono el del colmillo sin mayor importancia

 **-Puede que sea así pero ella me sorprendió-** el chico de las gafas sonrió de manera singular **– de repente su chui estaba aplastando mi garganta cortando de a poco mi respiración, en todo momento ella evito tocarme pero su mirada jamás se despegó de mí, literalmente me estaba asesinando con la mirada, me dijo que no deseaba volver a ver mi estúpido rostro fingiendo ser tan inocente, jamás una chica me había tratado así-** el de ojos zafiro solo pudo pensar que ya erzan dos, dos a los que una mujer que de la nada conocen los había tratado de esa manera tan fatal **-ni si quiera alguna que realmente me odiara y de repente viene ella hablándome de esa forma tan brusca y evitando con tantas fuerzas tocarme como si yo contrajera lepra o algo, que no lo pude evitar, de verdad intente evitar mi instinto de supervivencia pero ella había pasado mis limites que me fue imposible, así que sencillamente cuando quito su chui de mi garganta y me dio la espalda retirándose con esta tonta frase de que jamás nunca me atreviera a traer noviecillas a su restaurante, lo hice… tome su mano volteándola para tenerla de frente, sus ojos se abrieron grandes, rojos y hermosos, aprese sus manos tras su espalda que prácticamente la estaba abrazando y solo pude decirle que no tenía por qué estar celosa, que ella era de lejos la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos habían visto-**

El chico de las gafas no pudo continuar por que sus amigos de la nada estaban atragantándose fuertemente, palmeo sus espaldas hasta que respiraron con normalidad **– ¡Imposible cegatón! ¡Coqueteaste con ella! -** sus amigos rieron fuerte e incontenible mientras chocaban sus manos **–No solo eso, si no que ¡Te lanzaste sobre ella!-** su amigo mayor era usualmente conocido por esconderse de las chicas tanto como podía pero cuando no podía evitarlo siempre regresaba el cumplido que le hacían y se retiraba pero que abiertamente el por sí mismo se arrojara a la leña y dijera lo que pensaba de una señorita era algo impensable

 **-yo tampoco lo creí posible… ella forcejeo para liberarse de mi pero sé que ella realmente no estaba intentando liberarse o al menos no con suficiente fuerza, se los juro que sonreí, ver sus rostro sonrojado entre mis brazos es algo que jamás experimente con nadie, solo… sé que me escucho como un estúpido enamorado pero; yo, yo solo apoye mi frente en la suya y le dije que solo deseaba que estuviera bien, solo entonces después de sentir su respiración vacilar y sus mejillas hermosas la solté, me pareció que solo segundos después ella salió del trance en el que me embrujo y estaba a punto de salir cuando le dije que incluso le prometía no tener "noviecillas" ella solo estoy seguro que se asombró guardando una pequeña sonrisa que no soltó y salió corriendo nuevamente ni si quiera sé por qué no me mato, debió hacerlo, yo jamás había actuado tan estúpidamente, pero sus ojos de sangre me embrujaron y hable tan estúpidamente que de verdad después de mostrarse tan violenta debió matarme de verdad solo por tocarla-**

Sus amigos no daban crédito a lo dicho, el chico de gafas no solía ser de esa manera, menos tan atrevido, ni si quiera con su primer novia que lo arruino, él siempre había sido más bien tímido, de hecho no le gustaba la violencia aunque era muy bueno en ciertas artes marciales que jamás solía usar, menos para apresar un chica entre su brazos

 **-Y la verdad de contarles todo esto además que si en algún momento me hayan muerto de alguna manera inesperada sepan que la autora trabaja en un restaurante llamado neko haten y que realmente no quiero que busquen venganza me lo merecia. El decírselos es que… después de que ella se fuera; me agache para recoger los chuis que estaban en suelo encontré esto-** el muchacho de las gafas saco de entre sus ropajes un lazo rojo con un pequeño cascabel

Los tres guardaron silencio durante un momento que supo demasiado largo, el chico del colmillo fue el primero en hablar nuevamente **–Esto es aterrador si me preguntan a mi-** dijo el del colmillo sacando de su pantalón una pulsera igual a la que el chico de las gafas traía

 **-Oh vamos cerdo no creerás la historia de esa niña o si-**

 **-Yo solo sé que cuando vi a esa chica sentí algo endemoniadamente fuerte que me hizo pedirle su número y dime tu imbécil ¿Cuantas veces he hecho yo eso? ¡Jamás! Yo solo quería volver a verla y sabes bien que yo no soy de esos-**

 **-Bueno de hecho yo tengo otra-** el chico de los lentes saco de sus bolsillos otra pulsera exactamente igual **–La primera la encontré cuando recogí mi bici el día que la conocí y me atropello así que si lo que la chica decía era verdad, tal vez ella sabía que su primera pulsera se cayó cuando me ayudo a levantarme el día que me atropello y por eso la segunda vez que la vi trato tan desesperadamente el no tocarme, para no comprobar que era yo quien su alma conoció-** el chico de gafas se sonrojo un poco

 **-Oh vamos que crédulos son-** el chico de ojos zafiros seguía renegando incesantemente y reprochando a sus amigos tal nivel de credulidad

 **-Alguien esta celoso de no haber conocido aun a una hermosa chica eh-** el chico del colmillo y el de la bandana se codearon entre si

 **-Pues para su información-** el chico de ojos zafiros no pudo detener los pensamientos que llevaban días rondándole, ante sus ojos pasaba una y otra vez cierta niña boba de ojos avellana que lo había tratado como si el no fuera el chico más guapo que ella tal vez algún día fuera a volver a ver así que defendiendo su honor saco de su bolsillo un lazo rojo con un cascabel igual que el de sus amigos poniéndolo en la mesa. Listón que el mismo había visto en la muñeca de la chica violenta, mismo que quiso entregarle, mismo lazo que ella rechazo y mismo lazo que debido al inusual trato que le dieron, el decidió guardar.

¿Que tal? Jajaja! Espera que les haya gustado, batalle dos mres y medio para dar este enfoque, jamas había hablado o escrito sobre el shampoo x mousse asi que comprendan el haber batallado tanto, jaja!

Como siempre aagradezco cada uno de sus comentarios

Paulayjoaui: pues empezamos bien aquí el shampoo x mousse y espero que sea de tu agrado es que realmente yo amo que shampoo sea asi de violenta y poderosa por eso eso no lo cambie! Saludos :* me encanta que sigas mi historia

Esmealdasaotom: espero no decepcionarte! Y que te haya agradado tanto como yo me divertí en el final :* saludos

Akane04: amo que sigas mi historia! Que tal voy? Te agrada :* espero respuesta saludos!

Elisa lucia v 2016: jaja espero que te haya sorprendido el hecho de que en este capitulo ella siga igual de indomable pero ahora con mousse, shampo me agrada jaja tal vez por que juega sucio :P saludos gracias por seguir la historia

Haruri saotome: jajja que tal? Esta parte pero con ellos como protagonistas! Ame hacer el capitulo la verdad! Aun que no supe como manejar sus personalidades si muy tiernas románticas o descaradas, jaja espero haber acertado! Me platicas si te gusto! :* saludos

Eliza tendo: aun no te pude dar mucho de Ranma x Akane aunque si lees bien sabemos que Ranma no ha podido sacar de su cabeza a cierta chica ruda. Saludos!

Maat sejmet: espero que te haya resultado delicioso el capitulo! Gracias por leerme! Saludos :*


	4. Divirtamonos!

**-Oh vamos chicas. Por favor quiten esa cara de muerte, vinimos a un parque de atracciones ¡enorme! ¡Sonrían!-** la joven castaña no dejaba de sonreír airadamente

 **-Cómo quieres que sonriamos si ¡Nos engañaste!-** la señorita de cabellos cortos azulados se mofaba molesta

 **-Oh vamos tampoco es para tanto estamos donde prometí-** la chica de hermoso lazo blanco en su largo cabello castaño continuaba sonriendo mientras ponía su dedo sobre sus labios para ocultar su deleite

 **-¡Tu no decirnos que tu venir a cita!-** la chica de fuego en la mirada se veía igual de molesta que la chica de cabellos azules

 **-¡Ustedes me lo deben! Solo me sacaron información a mí; de mi segunda pulsera y ustedes no dijeron nada-** Ukyo solo les sonrió, como si nada pudiera acabar con su felicidad el día de hoy; mientras sus amigas cruzadas de brazos solo guardaban silencio ante su declaración

 **-Hola pequeña chica misteriosa-** un chico con un sonrojo hermoso y bandana amarilla le sonrió dulce, antes de cruzar los tres pasos que lo separaban de la llegada a su chica misteriosa - **Me honra saber que eres una mujer de palabra-** el joven extendió su mano besando suavemente la mano que le extendía la señorita parada frente a el

 **-¿Acaso no confiabas en que las trajera?-** ella sonrió una vez más pero esta vez de manera coqueta, coqueta para el joven frente a ella.

 **-¡Estás loca Ukyo! ¿Lo tenías todo planeado?-** le grito con cierta reprimenda la chica de cabello azulado, cruzada de brazos

 **-Saben que es así; así que no me molestare en desmentirlo, además que aún no ven ni la mitad-** dijo desestimando con su mano al aire - **y tu pequeño de verdad creíste que no las podría traer conmigo-** ellase volvió a su acompañante de sonrisa tímida

 **-No es eso; sólo que pensé que tus amigas serian un poco más difíciles de convencer… debido a la situación-** él le devolvió la sonrisa embelesada por sus ojos cafés

 **-¿Cuál situación? ¡Y por supuesto que lo somos! Además para que nos quieren aquí, sólo vamos a hacer mal tercio-** dijeron sus amigas codeándose al ver la pareja frente a ellas, querían mostrarse enfadadas; pero la joven pareja se miraba entre si como si no existiera más nadie que ellos dos solos en este mundo

 **-O vamos chicas no digan eso, Hoy es un día para divertirnos; además no creí que quisieran dejarme sola-** Dijo aún más entusiasta la castaña sin separar su vista del joven, que de igual manera le parecía imposible separar su vista de la chica frente a el

Shampoo y Akane continuaban codeándose entre ellas con sonrisas cómplices viendo a la pareja frente a ellas, decidiendo en que momento era el más adecuado para salir corriendo para no ser un mal tercio, pero al parecer así escaparan hoy o mañana ellos jamás lo notarían; debido a su reciente disputa de escape no notaron que dos chicos se acercaban a donde estaban ellas. Uno de ellos con los ojos Zafiros más inolvidables que jamás nunca hubiera visto cierta peliazul

Además de venir acompañado de un chico qué a shampoo le pareció bastante diferente de la última vez que lo encontró, aunque lo único diferente era la alegría que mostraba al convivir con sus amigos. Su actitud era diferente, un poco más relajado, un poco más confiado y por supuesto mucho menos intimidado, tal vez porque ahora no tenía a una amazona apuntándole con un chui en la garganta, la joven de ojos de sangre no pudo evitar sonreír internamente al recordar su pequeño encuentro en el restaurante.

 **-¡Hey cerdo! Ya estamos aquí-** le dijo el chico de ojos Zafiro al joven de la bandana mientras lo empujaba juguetonamente sin notar a las dos damas que estaban frente a él unos metros más atrás **\- y entonces pequeño cerdo ¿Qué haremos hoy? ¿Estás seguro que ya no le temes a las alturas?-** el chico del singular Colmillo le dio un golpe en las costillas a su amigo para que por fin reparara en la presencia de las damas; así que su amigo al voltear, se quedó momentáneamente hipnotizado por unos ojos avellana qué hace algunos días venían acechando sus sueños, mismos ojos que al cruzar mirada avellana contra azul zafiro no pudieron evitar que un escalofrío recorriera toda su columna, esos malditos ojos zafiro que habían visto en ella tan profundo como si fuera un alma vulnerable.

Decidida a que nadie la estaría haciendo sentir de aquella manera donde no solo sabía, si no que sentía que algo en sus miradas se había conectado; separó la mirada frunciendo su naricilla respingada. Con que a eso se refería Ukyo con que aún no habían visto ni la mitad, pequeña bruja ¡Planeando citas triples! El muy por el contrario preservo su mirada en la naricita que osadamente le había vuelto la cara, dejando que apareciera en su cara una sonrisa ladina de satisfacción. A sabiendas de que él le provocaba algo; desagrado o amargura pero algo le provocaba y eso era mejor que nada

Él se acercó unos pasos más para quedar todo lo cerca posible de aquella pequeña mujer **-Mira a quién tenemos aquí, a la pequeña marimacho-** el chico de ojos zafiro sólo pudo sonreír ante la mirada despectiva que la chica de cabellos cortos le había lanzado al llamarla de tal manera, algo en él le hizo sentir muy bien por ser el receptor de sus desprecios disfrazados

Ella solo lo miro un segundo de arriba hacia abajo para luego volver su rostro a un costado en señal de desprecio **-Lo mismo digo medio hombre-** ella sin poder evitarlo soltó un pequeño bufido que no hizo más que agrandar la sonrisa del joven frente a ella

 **-Así que ¿Tú también me recuerdas eh?-** el joven se acercó un poco más hasta situarse frente a ella, que no hacía más que retarlo a los ojos en cuanto sus miradas se encontraban

 **-¿También? Ósea que ¿El tonto medio hombre ha estado pensando en mí?-** Akane sonrió triunfal ante la cara de desconcierto temporal que le genero al muchacho, aunque solo durara unos segundos, así uno frente a otro se continuaban retando aunque ella alcanzo a descifrar el pequeño murmullo que el soltó entre dientes como un "tal vez"

 **-A poco no es maravilloso ¿Se conocen verdad?-** la joven de largos cabellos cafés instintivamente junto sus manos aplaudiendo la maravillosa coincidencia que sus ojos acaban de presenciar, porque para todos fue más que obvio ese despliegue de chispas que saltaron cuando las miradas avellana contra zafiro se encontraron **–¡Será un cita triple maravillosa! ¡Quién iba a decir que el futuro nos planeó!-** siendo también no sólo esta peculiar pareja los únicos que mostraron un desconcierto que no pudieron ocultar.

Ya que tras de ellos la chica de ojos violeta forzaba sus labios a no sonreír alzando solamente una ceja de manera inquisidora, aunque ella sabía dentro de sí misma que el ver al chico había despertado el golpeteo de su corazón que últimamente venia apareciendo. Por su parte el joven al mirar los ojos de sangre al fin entendió el porqué del desbocado correr de su corazón, sabía que no la conocía o al menos no lo suficiente, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que ella en estos momentos estaba luchando duramente para no mostrar sus emociones; ya que si de algo era conocedor es del arte de ocultar tus emociones, él era experto en fingir que todo estaba bien.

Se acercó a ella despacio; sabía de antemano que la pequeña fiera se pondría agresiva si notaba sus intenciones desde el inicio. El se inclinó levemente frente a ella extendiendo su mano para recibir la de ella; cuando ella respondió el gesto dándole su mano, el volteo su mano, inclinándose a besar el dorso de su mano, la pequeña fiera como el suele llamarla cada vez que la recuerda, respingo casi imperceptiblemente, como el bien supuso tratando de esconder algo que a él le resultó evidente; él le agradaba, tal vez más que eso, pero tampoco tenía idea cómo era esto de aventurarse nuevamente en el amor, hace tiempo lo dejo de hacer, por lo visto la chica frente a él, tampoco tenía tanta pericia en estas artes o bien podía ser al contrario; lamentablemente eso le agrado más de lo debido. Ella nuevamente le dirigía esa mirada qué le advertía de los peligros de acercarse alguien tan retorcido como ella.

Aunque hubieran parecido tres vidas los segundos en los que estas cuatro miradas se conectaron, el momento mágico había acabado, gracias a la castaña que se abalanzaba sobre sus nuevos dos amigos **\- okay ahora que todos nos conocemos, qué les parece que empecemos este día que seguro nos depara más de una aventura –** la castaña miro a sus amigas con un deje de malicia a cada una, hasta llegar a los chicos mostrando su más grande sonrisa **-¡divirtámonos!-**

 **-Por supuesto que sí, pero antes de divertirnos, hay una chica aquí que me debe un helado que amablemente me vacío encima, así que primero lo primero-** el joven de la trenza sonrió como pocas veces agarrando camino **-¡Ey tú marimacho! vamos a los helados me debes uno-** Ranma cómo es su costumbre sonrío para la chica frente a él, que claramente deseaba iniciar una pelea con el chico que la trataba como si la conociera desde hace toda una vida, porque esas faltas de respeto ella no se las permitía a cualquiera

 **\- ¡Akane! ¡Mi nombre es Akane! ¡Imbécil!-**

 **-Lindo nombre-** le dijo ranma guiñando un ojo para darse la vuelta rumbo a los helados **\- Anda pequeña marimacho o no habrá helado para ti-** aún mientras hablaba podía escuchar tenuemente que el chico estaba por mucho muy divertido viendo las manos pequeñas de su acompañante apretadas fuertemente a los costados de su cadera

 **-¡Quién rayos te crees que eres tú idiota!-** bufaba la joven de cabellos azules mientras seguía al chico de manera inconsciente dando fuertes pisadas **– ¡Oye imbécil! al menos dime tu nombre-** exasperada por la actitud tan arrogante del muchacho y dispuesta a darle cuando menos una golpiza lo volteó del hombro para verlo de frente, pero al voltearlo él ya tenía dos conos de helado con el

Uno que empujó entre sus manos **-Anda pequeña marimacho, o se te derretirá-** ella sonrojada y molesta tomo el cono de sus manos agradeciendo entre dientes **-No sé qué te guste así que lo escogí avellana, me recuerda a tus ojos-** con un deje de coquetería él sonrió guiñándole, ella siempre creyó que era inmune a las muestras de coquetería de los hombres pero teniendo al chico de ojos azules frente a ella con esa sonrisa ladina extendiendo un helado qué el claramente había dicho le recordaba el color de sus ojos, entonces sin querer; sin quererlo realmente, las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron en las esquinas, sólo un poco y casi imperceptiblemente, pero para alguien como ella con la compañía que tenía a un lado que esperaba el menor indicio de una sonrisa por parte de ella, ese pequeño gesto le complació, le complació gratamente ser el creador de esa pequeña sonrisa

Ukyo; la chica de largos cabellos castaños que caminaba con una sonrisa boba en la cara **-¿No crees que es curioso que nuestros amigos se conozcan entre ellos?-** el joven de la bandana caminaba a un lado de la chica mientras comían juntos un helado, mismo que compraron donde Akane y Ranma habían ido por él, ahora ellos iban tres metros tras de ellos aunque a leguas se notaba que iban discutiendo

 **-A mí lo que me parece es maravilloso-** la joven de cabello castaño solo volteó a ver a su acompañante tratando de no dar un saltito de la emoción por esta hermosa casualidad que se les había presentado; pero su alegría se vio desvanecida por un sonrojo cuando el joven junto a ella paso delicadamente su dedo por el contorno de sus labios **-perdón tenías un poco de helado-** ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más asintiendo breve e insistentemente mientras su sonrojó se igualaba al del joven junto a ella

 **-Aún no te he agradecido que no huyeras de mi cuando me encontraste acechándote -** la joven recordó con un nuevo sonrojo cuando hace solo dos días había encontrado a su acompañante en la entrada de la feria, donde claramente se notaba llevaba horas de espera, todo solo para poder conseguir su número, recordó como su corazón realizó el baile feliz jamás inventado, que derivó en una solicitud de cita triple para que ella se sintiera más en confianza de salir con el

 **-Era lo justo-** dijo mientras su sonrojo no hacía más que aumentar, aunque en realidad lo que pensaba es que eso era justo lo que estuvo esperando durante días, al salir y verlo ahí, fue la manera más perfecta para ella que el mundo le decía que este era para ella; sin duda, pero jamás lo mencionara, o tal vez sólo a él no se la mencionará, porque muy seguramente el día de mañana cuando se encuentre a lado de sus amigas para muy obviamente interrogarlas tal vez les diga qué una de esas pequeñas fantasías de amor que le pide a cada estrella fugaz ha sido cumplida.

 **Y entonces pequeño marimacho ¿Qué haremos?-** ella lo miró obviamente con una molestia interminable, pero viéndose a merced de lo inevitable que sería pasar el resto de la velada junto a él, ya que al parecer todos se habían dividido en parejas; decidió que lo más práctico y sencillo sería solamente divertirse, así que muy a su pesar sonrío **-¿Podemos subir a la ruleta?-** el obviamente viendo la indecisión por la que ella paso para darse por vencida y por fin dejar salir a su niña interior; no pudo más que aceptar fingiendo ser vencido por ella, cuando en el fondo estaba complacido, complacido con la presencia de la chica junto a él ya que por extraño que parezca nadie lo despreciaba como ella.

 **-Tu verte diferente-** la joven de cabellos violetas caminaba protectoramente tras de las dos parejas justo de lado del chico de ropajes chinos; el joven junto a ella volteó lentamente el rostro hacia ella con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara incapaz de ocultar **-me siento diferente, de hecho tu presencia es la que me hace sentir diferente-** Ella sólo volteó la cara a un costado ocultando la pequeña sonrisa que en su cara se había dibujado

El vio como ella desviaba su mirada hacia otro costado, pensaba que en algún momento ella le ofrecería alguna disculpa por el ataque que le realizó en el restaurante la última vez que se vieron pero no; no fue así, ella no se disculpó aunque el espero largo tiempo. Aunque él sabía que esa disculpa no llegaría jamás, porque ella no se sentía avergonzada, de hecho dudaba que ella supiera lo que era ese sentimiento.

Así que de igual manera sin planearlo y solamente sintiéndolo sonrío, no le sonrió al aire ni tampoco la vida, él estaba muy seguro de que le había sonreído a ella y a sus instintos asesinos.

Él estaba muy seguro que ella, no era como el típico tipo de chicas, él estaba seguro de que ella era del tipo de chica que te hace sangrar un poco el corazón antes incluso de regalarte una mirada; así que muy en contra de su instinto de seguridad y auto conservación se dejó abrazar por el sentimiento que ella le provocaba; ya que muy a su pesar; eso le gustaba, le gustaba la manera de ella de ser diferente, de cómo no trataba de contonearse como todas las demás tratando de lucir su figura que mira que tenía una envidiable para cualquier mujer; le gustaba que ella caminara delicadamente, sólo por el mero hecho de sentir como cada una de las hebras de su cabello era envuelta por el viento

Mis preciosos lectores! Aquí tenemos mas! Espero les guste y nos leemos en los comentarios

 **Paulayjoaqui:** pues aquí estoy con un poquito mas de mousse x Shampoo asique espero que te guste esta pequeña continuación, ahora los puse a todos juntos! Espero tu comentarios haber que te parece

 **AZULMITA:** Aquí tienes la actualización, espero tus comentarios haber que te parece

 **Harui Saotome:** tu especialmente eres un encanto siempre te veo por mis historiaws y es un placer saber que te siguen gustando, por ahí tengo más. Además de que por supuesto! Sabes lo orgulloso que es ranma! Nadie lo puede dejar atrás. Jajaja y la situación de SXM fue totalmente inesperada para mí pero me encanto tanto que solo la pulí un poco

 **ELISA LUCIA V 2016:** La verdad esta Shampoo no esta inyectada en maldad, esta es un diferente es mi versión de ella si no quisiera a toda costa a ranma! Espero tus comentarios y me dices que te parecio en este nuevo capitulo saludos!

 **Maat Sejmet:** espero que este te guste igual; saludos

Caro: jajaja justo este fue su encuentro. Que tal?

 **Akane04:** aquí tienes! Muchas gracias por continuar la historia y leerme es agradable tener lectores recurrentes, significa que tan mal no lo hago. Saludos

 **Carol FVargas:** no aun no estamos completos, nos falta mas de estos chicos! Espero te guste!


End file.
